Gippal
Gippal (ギップル, Gippuru) is an Al Bhed and current leader of the Machine Faction in Final Fantasy X-2. He shares both English and Japanese voice actors with Zack Fair of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII; Rick Gomez and Kenichi Suzumura, respectively. Personality Gippal is 18 years old, quite cocky and self-assured by nature. Few insights into his personality are revealed in-game. He has a devil-may-care attitude, and is also quite a ladies' man as well – he jokes about him and Rikku being "quite the couple," which is interpreted by Paine to mean they were romantically involved. Appearance Like the rest of the Al Bhed, Gippal has the unique green eyes with spiral pupils though an eyepatch covers his right eye. It isn't clarified whether or not he has actually lost his eye or it's just a fashion statement. He has blond hair which is short and spiky. He wears clothes in blues and purples to contrast with Nooj who wears red, and Baralai who wears green. He wears armor over a blue jumpsuit and purple overalls and indigo boots. His weapon of choice is a large machina gun. Story ''Final Fantasy X-2 Gippal had always wanted to be a Crusader, but being an Al Bhed, he was "not eligible." When he found out that the Crimson Squad accepted all comers, he wasted no time in seizing the opportunity. He prized himself on his skill with machinery, telling his comrades no one could use a machina weapon like an Al Bhed. On a training mission in the Sanubia Sands, he met his teammates, Nooj, an ex-crusader, and Baralai, a Yevonite, most likely an Acolyte. There, he also met their sphere recorder, Paine. Throughout their time as teammates, they learned much of each other, and shared many laughs about their futures. On the final mission to become members of the Crimson Squad, they, and many other applicants, were required to enter the Den of Woe and investigate the strange happening in there. Inside, they discovered many applicants turning against each other. After a while, Shuyin, a spirit who possessed them, took over Nooj and he pulled his gun on Baralai. Gippal raised his to Nooj's head to get him to stop and Baralai raised his to Gippal's head as they were all taken over by the spirit. Somehow, Paine was able to break apart the triangle and the spirit left Gippal and Baralai, but secretly lay low inside of Nooj. They exited the Den and met up with the officials who told them they were official Crimson Squad members, their first mission being to go to the top of Mushroom Rock Road and guard Maester Wen Kinoc while Operation Mi'ihen took place. As soon as they turned, however, the guards attempted to shoot down the trio. They somehow managed to escape, and met up outside Rin's Travel Agency on the Mi'ihen Highroad. There, the four decided it would be best if they split up. Paine, still recording, had her camera on as Nooj, again possessed, shot Baralai in the back. When Gippal heard the shot he turned and was shot in the chest, then Nooj turned fire on Paine. Later, when Gippal pays a visit to Home, he is in the desert where he meets Auron and talks about rushing into the fight and being a "Jackass." All of a sudden, his partner gets radioed that the Guado are attacking Home, and they both run off. It is assumed he later evacuated on the airship with the others. Later on, after Yuna defeats Sin, he starts the Machine Faction in the abandoned Djose Temple with a connection on Bikanel Island, where people can join and excavate in the desert. It is here that Gippal meets Yuna and reunites with Rikku and Paine, but Paine plays it off like they have never met. At this point, Nooj is Meyvn of the Youth League, still under Shuyin's control, and Baralai is Praetor of New Yevon. Though he is neutral, Gippal provides his machines to both sides. After a while, Gippal goes to the Bevelle Underground, where Vegnagun is located, he meets up with Nooj and Baralai, and finds the hole where Vegnagun was. There, Shuyin leaves Nooj and enters Baralai. He jumps into the hole and the two jump in after him. Later on, when Yuna enters a connecting hole, she meets with Shuyin, who is actually Baralai who keeps traveling and Gippal and Nooj tell her to keep care of things topside. Soon after Yuna's fall, Rikku and Paine throw a CommSphere into the hole finding out it was of no use. Although when Yuna returns back to Celsius with the LeBlanc Syndicate, Shinra reports the CommSphere has been fixed. The video footage shows Gippal who states that whoever made the invention is a genius, and claims he is also a "genius" for fixing the CommSphere, although communication through CommSphere wasn't working. After they manage to reach Vegnagun, YRP meets with them, as well as the LeBlanc Syndicate, and they take on Vegnagun and Shuyin together, defeating them. Baralai is released as Lenne and Shuyin decide to finally rest in the Farplane. After this, the three factions join together as one group under Spira and forget their differences. Battle Gippal is fought in ''Final Fantasy X-2 as an illusion made by the pyreflies and Shuyin in the Den of Woe, once all 10 Crimson Spheres are obtained. Trivia *In Paine's Sphere, Gippal refers to Paine as Dr. P, a nickname also used by Rikku. Gallery de:Gippel Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Non-Player Characters Category:Al Bhed